Dramatis Personae
The current band of lost souls striding their way through... space? The moon? Honestly, we're just trying to survive here. Alder the Angry A little older, a little wiser, a little more grizzled, more angry. A LOT more angry. [http://outlanders.wikia.com/wiki/Jack Jack "The Axe" Hackman] A Shock Jockey from the Pre-Apocalypse era. His puns may be outdated, but his language is harsh enough for the post-apocalyptic wasteland. Is he a ghoul? Maybe. Not even he knows. But he's about to learn a lot about the world that left him behind. In a psychic struggle for power (see Season 2 Episode # 12,Excelsior!) Jack used his nano-tech to counter-act the Director Almara in their attempt to escape the Atomac occupied Seattle Center, but consumed his own physical body in the process. All that remained appearing to burn-out the nano-hive that sustained him and reverting his physical body to that of a feral ghoul. Or were there just a few nano bots remaining?! Efforts by Earl and the ghoul Strahd appear to have cultivated the last remnants of the nano-hive from Jack's feral ghoul corpse! In the interim, this has transferred to Earl, Alder, and the rest of the party. With the end of Jack as we know him and the cultivation of the nano hive, What has become of Jack? What's with this nano-hive? and Will video kill the radio star?! Find out. In further adventures of: Outlanders! Old Man Earl I'm getting too old for this shit. I'm just six days from retirement and I'm a cop on the edge. You can't handle the truth! (First Citizen) POP1 aka Cartoon-Murder-Bot-75000 (Lieutenant) Ruth Daly A starship pilot with a shocking personality Vania Speaks alien and CLEARLY does not know what a wolf is. SEASON ONE A long time ago (or not, who knows right now? For some, these people are more or less from the future. If the author starts discussing time travel I'm out. ed.) these lost souls (ragged band of misfits? ed.) strode their way through the radiation blasted waste that is the Outlands (how much of that radiation did they cause, actually? ed.) Alder Former vault-dweller, nano hive (Cleric) Earl, Just Earl A former raider with just a twinge of blood and cheese soaked psychosis (Barbarian) Eugenia An older, quiet gunslinger. She's seen many years but also seen many bullets. Also, she knits! (Gunslinger) Ferrier Lawrence III A super-mutant questing for Camelot. Answers to "Eye Eye Eye" and several other nicknames. Hails from the Kingdom of Faire Rock. Idith Lemelson A bar-bot with the personality of one of the ancients' Matrons of the Air. The drinks she mixes now have a tendency to explode, melt, or attract voracious radioactive mole-rats (Alchemist) Megan Peachtree With a Pip-Boy always on her arm and words always coming out of her mouth, Megan's innocence is a juxtaposition with the harsh wasteland but the data she can provide is invaluable (Bard) Queen Morrigan Former ant queen of Vault 6.45 her family was murdered by Eugene McKenzie. Together with her most trusted associate Pon she's looking to make a place for herself in this new, vast, strange world called Earth. Sierra A ranger with a tendency to shoot people in the face. William "Mac" McCarthy A prospector/merchant of the Outlands, always looking to make a deal and/or separate the less than clever from their caps (Merchant) Mac and his two brothers are the proprietor s of McCarthy’s, which according to Mac is his successful general store back east. Mac and his eldest brother Robert went to Can-Town to establish a second McCarthy’s along with a regular caravan to link the two, and it seems that most of his caps have been tied up in that investment. To fund his ventures and stock his shelves, Mac scavenges vaults and old buildings.